Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}-2x+1 = 0$ $(x + $
Solution: The left side of the equation is already a perfect square trinomial. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $-2$, half of it is $-1$, and squaring it gives us ${1}$, our constant term. Thus, we can rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 1 )^2 = 0$ This is equivalent to $(x+{-1})^2=0$